


DANNA! Play With Me!

by beebeebunni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, human!Sasori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeebunni/pseuds/beebeebunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara had recently acquired a new toy, and wanted to try it out with his favorite puppeteer. Sasori just wanted to work on his puppets.  Unfortunately for him the blond doesn't like being ignored, and will get what he wants in the end. Just as well, the red-head has a surprise for the blond anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All Characters are owned by Kishimoto, Masashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DANNA! Play With Me!

It was such a peaceful evening. The hideout was quiet with only the gentle sound of the never-ending rainfall hitting against the windows. Sasori sat on the floor of his room surrounded by tools and pieces of puppets doing some light, long needed, maintenance.  
Sasori felt his luck run out on having this nice quiet night to himself as he heard the tromping of his partner heading straight for his room.

“DANNA!” Deidara burst through the door, a huge smile on his face. He quickly shut the door behind him. Sasori could have sworn he heard it lock, too. Before sliding on his knees up to the stoic redhead was sitting.  
“You’ll never guess what I got, un.” The blond was obviously excited over something, but it was also obvious that Sasori didn’t really care.  
The puppeteer gave him a side glance, “What the fuck could you have possibly gotten that you thought I’d be interested in knowing about, brat?”  
“THIS!” Deidara excitedly presented a bright red wand of four shiny plastic balls that started off small and progressively got bigger ending with a flared base.  
Sasori stopped dead. He looked at the object his partner held then at him, trying to feign perplexity. “What on god’s green earth is that?”  
“You know damn well what this is, un.” Deidara pouted, lowering his arms a little.  
Sasori turned himself a bit to face him better, “I was kind of hoping it wasn’t.”  
“Yeah right, Danna.” He glared playfully.  
If Sasori still had a heart he would’ve sworn it dropped to his stomach, again if he still had one, when he saw the mischievous glint in those pale blue eyes.  
“Before you say anything. No.” He tried to preemptively decline whatever idea the bomber had.  
This obvious didn’t deter him. “Oh, come on.” He put the toy down next to him as he crawled closer, “You’ve been held up in your room for three days straight. You must be at least a little bored with just fixing your puppets.” The younger boy was getting dangerously close now.  
“Not in the slightest. Unlike you I have the patience to work on my craft.” Sasori snorted as he tried to go back to his work. Try as the blond might he wasn’t easily distracted by such things.  
Deidara however was always up for this challenge. He did have a winning streak when it came to this. He crawled closer, making sure not to move too many things out of the way, or accidentally poison himself.  
“Sasori- danna~.” Deidara accentuated the honorific. He rolled onto his back once he was next to the older man’s crossed legs.  
He didn’t so much as glance down, eyes focused on connecting a freshly sharpened knife into the arm of the puppet he was working on.  
“Danna~.” He moaned, biting his bottom lip lifting his lower body off the floor, eyes pleading.  
Sasori rolled his eyes, “Really working for that Oscar this time, aren’t you brat?” He moved his leg so that Deidara’s head wasn’t leaning against him, and continued with is work.  
“Hilarious, un.” Deidara rubbed up against him again, wrapping his arm around his master’s back.  
Putting down the wooden limb, he looked at the teen, “I don’t see why you always want to include me in this. I can’t feel so I literally get nothing out of it.”  
“Oh really?” he furrowed his brow, “So you don’t get anything, at all, out of it? Hm? Not even when you tie me up?” He recalled the last time, he was pretty sure Sasori had gotten at least a sadistic pleasure from seeing the blond helpless.  
Sasori, seeming to have also thought back to then, waved his hand, “Okay, I’ll admit I get some slight enjoyment out of tying you up, but other than that.” He trailed off with a shrug.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, despite how logically it made sense. Sasori was technically a “living” puppet. Though the only living part of him was the core in his chest. Deidara sighed, already out of ideas. Normally, Sasori would have gotten fed up by this point, and thrown him against the wall. The man may be patient, but he can loose it rather quickly when the right buttons are pushed. Maybe he just didn’t push them hard enough, or Sasori had reached some weird puppet fixing Zen state. He sat up with a sigh, a bit bummed. He had really wanted to use his new toy with Sasori since he didn’t like going at it alone anymore.  
There must be some way I can… Deidara’s thought trailed as he glanced off to the side away from the puppeteer. That’s when it hit him. He eyed the bed across the room. The bed Sasori never used except for when they did it in his room. A devilish smirked slowly painted itself on his face.  
He grabbed the toy standing up, “Fine, Danna. If you don’t want to play with me then I’ll play with me.” He made a beeline for the bed, stopping at the nightstand were they kept a bottle of lube.  
“What?” Sasori raised an eyebrow following the teen out of the corner of his eye. Only to quickly turn his head when he realized where he was going. “The fuck, are you plotting now, brat?”  
Deidara freed himself of his sweatpants before hopping onto the mattress, “How unlike you to not be listening, un.” He flexed his hand, waking the mouth in the middle of his palm. “I said since you won’t play with me then I’ll just play with myself.” He huffed, slipping a leg from his boxers exposing himself. He sat with his back against the way, feet firmly on the bed with his legs bent at the knee.

Sasori furrowed his brow looking a bit put off by the teen. He turned away not wanting to argue the issue especially now that the other was already pantless, splaying himself on the bed. The scorpion’s face relaxed a bit. If he had blood it’d be pooling in his core right about now. He wanted to groan, give in and fuck the blond senseless, but that would mean losing, again. He was older, and yet that little brat always managed to manipulate him into such lewd things. Not this time. Sasori refused. He would not succumb to such useless needs.

Deidara let out a soft low moan as the tongue from his palm licked along with the motions of his hand. He bit his lip, as the mouth sucked gently at the tip. He dug his heels into the bed, head pressing against the wall as his breathing turned to pants.  
“Da-danna.” He moaned, clawing at the bed sheet under him. The man in question didn’t flinch at the sound. Deidara frowned despite the shivers running throughout his body. He shifted so that he was on his knees, legs spread significantly apart, but still comfortable. He popped the cap on the bottle of lube with his free hand, spreading a significant amount over his fingers. He flexed his hand waking the mouth on that hand, making a slightly disgusted face when it tasted some of the lube that’d spread across it. Leaning forwards a bit he put his hand behind him, allowing the tongue to lap at the area before gently inserting his middle finger.  
“Hmm-mmm.” The blond moaned behind tightly closed lips, working the finger in and out before adding another.

The little gasps and mewls the brat was making were becoming irritating. It didn’t stop Sasori’s fingers from tensing or his toes from curling when the brat’s voice struck a high note. He tried his best not to fully look over, only stealing quick glances out of the corner of his eye when he thought he wouldn’t be seen. It was hard to tell where the teen was looking when his long bangs covered most of his face. It wasn’t until Sasori realized Deidara was holding something bright red that he took a full glance.  
Deidara lubed up his new toy before going to line it up with himself. He glanced up to see Sasori’s brown eyes staring at him. Despite the man having seen him in such states before didn’t stop the heat from rising to his cheeks. He scoffed, turning his head away from the other man, long hair waving to the side adding emphasis.  
_That little._ Sasori suppressed a growl settling for baring clenched teeth. He watched as Deidara slowly lowered himself on the smallest first ball of the toy. Blond hair whipped as he threw his head back in a shaky moan as the first passed through his entrance.  
Sasori bit his lip. He was going to lose. He could feel sparks of anger as the bomber slowly rode the toy. This was becoming unacceptable, though it wasn’t like Deidara could ride him instead.  
Brown eyes widened. Quickly, almost tripping over a few parts, Sasori ran to his desk, and began frantically searching for something.  
Deidara stopped what he was doing when he heard the commotion. He watched in bewilderment as the red head searched through his normally well-organized drawers.  
“What are you doing, un?” Deidara’s voice was in a lower octave, making it sound raspy.  
Sasori smacked a small cylinder onto his desk, “This.” His lips curled into a smile that would probably have scared Deidara if he’d been facing him.  
“This? What is it, bastard?” the blond snapped almost losing his balance.  
Opening dusty scroll quickly reading its contents before rolling it back up, and turning to face the blond, “Just a little experiment.” With that Sasori formed a succession of hand signs, and a cloud of red smoke engulfing him as he formed the last one.  
Deidara was about take the toy out, and see what his partner had done when he walked out of the smoke himself. Upon a once over nothing really seemed to be different, except maybe the color of his skin seems a bit warmer. When the smoke fully cleared it suddenly hit Deidara. Sasori’s skin was warmer, there were no creases or lines from where the pieces of his body connected, his whole appearance seemed more human. “Danna?”

“What now, brat?” Sasori sauntered over to the bed. His body swayed naturally like it had some actual weight to it. Deidara stared unsure of how to respond other than gawking. Sasori frowned a bit, “You know you look stupid when you stare like that.”  
Deidara closed his mouth, flinching backwards, “Wha-what did you do?”  
“It’s nothing permanent, though I honestly don’t know how long it will last, but for the time being.” Sasori leaned forward against the bed, reaching a hand out to caress Deidara’s cheek, "It will do."  
Wide blue eyes just kept looking over the once puppet puppeteer. He’d never seen Sasori during his time as a human, but had always assumed his puppet body was exactly what it had looked like. He was somewhat wrong. Sasori’s human form was much tanner, like one would expect of someone from a desert village, his hair seemed to be a lighter shade of red and his eyes shined. However that shine could have been more from the sadistic thoughts rolling through his head.  
“So. You want to play?” his voice was deeper, “I’ll play.” He smirked, grabbing the long pale hair, and pulling Deidara down onto the bed as he hopped up. A whimper escaped Deidara’s throat. “Hands. Now.” Sasori commanded, a thick rope dangling in his free hand. When it wasn’t met quickly enough he viciously pulled the long hair.  
He presented Sasori with both his hands, which were swiftly tied together with the thick coarse twine  
Brown eyes glance into blue; “Too tight?” the question seemed out of place for what had just happened.  
Deidara pouted playfully, “No, but a little warning would have been nice, Danna.”  
"No. I’d like to win at least once, you little slut.” Sasori smirked, leaning down to kiss him as he pushed the confined arms above blond’s head. He broke the kiss momentarily to make sure his lover’s armed went over the pole that was at the middle end of the bed so he tied them to it. Looking back down, “Good?”  
Deidara nodded, wiggling a bit so that he wasn’t pulling his own hair.  
“So what exactly is this? It seems to thick to be just a dildo.” Sasori asked picking up the slick red toy that’s fallen from his bomber. He inspected the thick base to find a dial and switch.  
Adjusting his legs so that they were on either side of Sasori, “It’s a vibrator specifically made for anal use.” Deidara bent a leg around Sasori’s waist, “Now put it back.” He begged.  
“What?” Sasori raised his eyebrow, “This? You want this?” he teased making Deidara whine. “Okay, but first~.” He leaned back opening the nightstand. He pulled out a black metal ring. Deidara bit his lip with excitement as Sasori brought the metal to his mouth, sticking his tongue out slowly running it along the cold metal.  
“Hurry~” Deidara begged, gently kicking the other with his foot.  
Sasori rolled his eyes, but obliged slipping the metal ring down Deidara’s length. He arched sucking in his bottom lip when the ring was fully on. Gentle hands ran down his thighs before lifting him up a bit.  
“How many where you able to get in before?” Sasori asked lining the toy back up with his entrance.  
Deidara breathed in deeply, “I think I got up to the second one.” He exhaled trying to prepare himself for what was to come.  
“Hn.” Sasori smirked, lifting Deidara’s legs a bit more. He lined up the toy, angling just right, once the first ball was in the second followed with little to no resistance, but the third didn’t seem like it was going to be that easy as Deidara expressed his pain when he tried to force it.  
“Ow. Ow. Ow. No, un. Danna.” His lover whimpered, not that it ever really stopped him.  
Smirking to himself he flicked the switch at the bottom and turned the dial to the first vibration, “We just need to get you to relax more.”  
A high-pitched noise jumped from Deidara’s mouth. His back arched a bit. The toy shook in his hand, but it felt too weak. He turned the dial to the third speed. Deidara moaned loudly, his breathing quickly turning to fast pants, his shoulders digging into the bed as he bent himself. Sasori liked this speed. Slowly he began moving the toy out before swiftly ramming it back in. Deidara moaned, head thrashing to the side.  
“Let’s see how far you can get this, brat.” Sasori purred, planting a kiss on the pale flesh of his thigh. He slowly forced the toy, pushing in the third ball causing Deidara to scream, earning him a slap to his ass.  
“I’ve told you about that before. Do you want the whole hide out to hear you?” Sasori growled. Deidara shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. Sasori sighed, rubbing the spot on Deidara where he’d just hit, “Want it out?” He asked, hand ready to yank the toy out.  
Deidara shook his head again, the tears running down his cheeks, “Danna~” he moaned. He ground his hips against the toy trying to signal for Sasori to continue his earlier actions. However the red head had a different plan, he released the toy fairly certain it wouldn’t go anywhere. Deidara made a noise of protest when the other man reached up to remove his hands from around the metal bar.

“New game, brat.” He removed the toy before helping Deidara sit up and kneel. Sasori paused once he was in place, “Still okay?” He double-checked wiping the remaining tears from the flushed cheeks.  
The bomber panted a response. He cocked his head to he side as watched Sasori slip out of his pants and boxers. He bit his lip as his master repositioned himself against the headboard of the bed.  
“Come here, bitch.” His voice like a low rumble, hand motioning for Deidara to move closer. Sasori leaned up kissing the blond roughly, hand trailing down his abdomen. Deidara nipped at his lip as the tips of his fingers grazed the throbbing length. Sasori broke the kiss to tease the flesh of his neck he placed a hand on the small of Deidara’s back as the other gently gripped his throbbing length. Deidara threw his head back in a strangled moan.  
“You want to cum, brat?” His one hand teasing the already abused hole while the other gently spun the metal ring at the base of his cock.  
Deidara nodded his head, golden locks flying in both directions.  
“Hm~?” Sasori leaned back looking into his eyes, “What was that, brat? I couldn’t hear you.” He teased, finger circling the tip.  
Deidara held back a moan, “P-please le-let me cum, Sasori-danna.” He begged, legs already having a hard time holding him up.  
Sasori smirked, “Alright. I’ll let you.” He swiftly pulled the metal ring off of Deidara’s cock. The sudden rush caused the him to fall forward, head knocking into Sasori’s shoulder, body shaking as he released.

Sasori ran a hand through the long silky strands, waiting for their owner to ride out his pleasure. He brushed Deidara’s bangs away from his face, azure eyes meeting his.  
“You okay to go again, yet?” Sasori leaned back into the pillows behind him, pulling away from the blond.  
He sat back moving his legs to the side to regain some feeling in them, “I guess so, either way I probably won’t be able to sit for the next couple days, un.” Pink lips pushed out in a frown.  
“Don’t worry, your ass won’t get abused too much. Least not for a bit.” Teal tipped fingers motioned for the other to come to him.  
Deidara obliged moving between the legs splayed before him, “If you’re not gonna abuse my ass more then what are we gonna do, un?” He tried not to stare, but it was hard, literally and figuratively, since he’d never seen Sasori as a human let alone stark naked. He had to admit he was fairly impressed.  
“Something simple.” Sasori cupped the teen’s chin, pulling his face up, “I want you to blow me.”  
He was pretty sure the puppeteer misspoke, “Hmm?” His eyes darted down between his legs. He throat felt like it constricted. He was sure he’d choke if that went anywhere near his mouth, any one of them.  
“Something wrong?” Sasori leaned forward grabbing and twirling a thick lock of blond around his fingers.  
Deidara waved his hands, wrists rubbing against the rope around them, “No. It’s just that, um, yours’ is kinda well, the other ones we use aren't as.” He tried to explain, but ended up not fully finishing the sentence.  
“Shut the fuck up.” Sasori grabbed the other’s bangs, and pulled his head down, “God, brat, time is of the essence. I want to get this done before the jutsu gives out.” He let go of the bangs in exchange for the longer strands in the back. He wrapped a thick group around his hand like cloth, and pulled.  
Whimpers of pain left his throat. “Fuck old man. Keep pulling and I’ll bite.” He hissed, glaring up between shades of gold. Sasori glared back, but loosened his grip. He leaned back, and motioned for him to get started.

Deidara huffed, but obeyed. He started on the underside, trailing his tongue up to the tip, and back down until he’d thoroughly coated it. He shifted his body so that he was on his knees and elbows. He had limited movement of his hands, and knew Sasori wouldn’t remove the restraints until they were done. He moved his hands so that they were at the base. Moving them up and down as he teased the tip with his tongue.  
Sasori could feel all his blood in two directions; most was rushing to his pelvis the rest was going to his cheeks. He’d been a puppet for so long he had forgotten what it being a human felt like. His breath caught in his chest as he felt himself being engulfed by wet heat.  
“Fuck.” He bit his bottom lip. It felt like thunder building in his chest as Deidara’s hands began to knead his balls. As creepy as he thought those mouths were he had to admit they were doing a decent job of sending shivers throughout his body. He tossed his head back against the wall more explicates leaving through clenched teeth followed.  
Ignoring the pulls on his hair, and fowl language of his master he continued with his tongue, swirling it around the length. He drew his mouth back, sucking on the tip before releasing it with a quiet ‘POP’. He’d moved his lips to the base when he heard his name. He glanced up to see Sasori’s eyes closed and cheeks a shade off from his hair, the hand not pulling him was gripping the bed sheets, his heels digging into the mattress trying to keep his hips steady.  
“D-don’t stop, Dei.” Sasori moaned, lightly pull at his hair. Deidara felt his own cheeks flush. He kept his eyes on Sasori as he licked up from the base, kissing and sucking along the way.

Deidara felt himself twitch as he watched his lover’s face. He’d never seen the red head like this. He moved his hands from Sasori, causing him to whine in protest, and shifted so that he could play with himself as he worked his master.  
Sasori opened his eyes, trying to see what the blond was up to. He tilted his head to see where Deidara’s hands had gone, but looking made him harder. He threw his head back again, his name falling from his lips.  
He sucked underneath the tip, earning him a gasp from the older man, and then a whimper as he moved away entirely.  
“Danna~.” He nuzzled his cheek against the other’s thigh trying to get his attention. Brown eyes peeked at him from under damp red bangs, wondering what he wanted. Azure peeked back at him as teeth sunk into the flesh of his thigh. He whipped his head back smacking against the headboard. Cursing, pulling the blond’s hair as hard as he could. Deidara released that part of him with a smile only take his cock back into his mouth.  
Sasori couldn’t take much more. He bit down on his lip, “Dei-dara~.” He moaned, hips twitched slightly bucking into the other.  
Gaging a bit, Deidara opened his mouth wider relaxing his throat muscles so he could take him more. All the while he moved his hands faster on his own cock, moaning around Sasori’s.  
“Fucking.” Sasori bit trying to hold back, “Bitch.” He bit through the inside of his lip, the bit of an iron taste filling his mouth. He tightened his grip doing his best to hang on to the sensations he was feeling without coming undone.  
Deidara peeked up at him once more. Breathing for the both of them was becoming harsh pants. Neither would last much longer at this rate. He quickened his pace on his own until he was just at his peak. He moaned and hummed around Sasori’s as he sucked, constricting his throat.  
That was it. Sasori arched a thunderous moan coming from deep within his chest. Wave upon wave of fire and pleasure crashed through him like a raging sea. His legs felt weak while his head spun. It hurt to breathe and his throat felt raw.

Deidara sat back watching as Sasori settled down, having already cum himself. His breathing began to slow back down as his body collapsed to the mattress. There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Sasori laid there.

“So,” Deidara started, moving toward his lover’s side, “When did you get this jutsu?” He laid his head on his dampened chest.  
Sasori wrapped an arm around the younger, “I wrote it up back when I first started working on my puppet body. Kind of like a back up plan incase I changed my mind after it was too late.” He tapped Deidara’s arm motioning for him to give him his hands so they could be untied.  
“I’m assuming that didn’t happen, and thus the jutsu went unused.” Deidara rubbed his wrists, the mouths licking at the indents left by the rope.  
Sasori nodded, “In fact I had completely forgotten about until I was looking for something the other day.” He yawned, “Wish I had tried it once before now then I’d at least have a time frame for how long it’ll last.”  
“If you’re still like this later, you want to go another round?” Deidara nuzzled closer, hand behind him looking for the corner of the bunched up blanket.  
Sasori lifted his other hand fingers twitched, chakra strings pulling the blanket over them, “Hn. You really like me like this, brat?”  
“Its not like that, Danna,” Deidara wrapped his arm around Sasori’s waist, looking up to see he other’s downcast eyes, “It’s just, that I never get to please you like that. I want to do that more. Maybe not every time, but once in a while… if you feel like it.” The teen was yawning and mumbling by the end of his sentence.  
Sasori sighed trying to suppress a smile, “Do me a favor, brat, and go to sleep.” He pressed is lips to the blond’s forehead, and pulled the blanket up more around the blond. He could have sworn he heard him mutter something, but he let it go allowing Deidara to drift off to sleep. Sasori closed his eyes unsure if he’d just go to sleep or if the jutsu would wear off.


End file.
